


Capturing the Butterfly

by junakabisque



Category: Alice Nine
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 12:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junakabisque/pseuds/junakabisque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At first, he thought he had succeeded capturing the butterfly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Capturing the Butterfly

**Author's Note:**

> Banner by alice9freka@LJ.

A tall bassist, curling up on a couch, his head leaning onto the guitarist’s shoulder. He was sleeping...peacefully, innocently. The guitarist caught the PSP, which almost fell from the bassist’s hand and then put it in the safe place, inside his bag. The movement of the guitarist made the bassist move too. He drew closer to the guitarist, searching for warmth from the other’s body.

A pair of eyes stared at the two forms on the couch, examining them in silence. The guitarist noticed that. He spoke up, “ _Nani_ , Tora-kun?”

Tora just shrugged his shoulders as he now walked approaching them. He sat down on the couch, next to the sleeping figure.

“He must be really bored until he fell asleep like this, right Pon?” Tora answered.  
“What took Shou so long, anyway?”

Instead of answering, Tora was staring at Saga’s face. Hiroto saw the expression on Tora’s face as he suddenly brushed his fingers through the bassist’s hair.

“Don’t stare at him like that, Tora-kun.”  
“Like what?”  
“Like you still want him,” Hiroto answered in a cold tone.

Tora snorted. He leant back against the couch, “Aren’t you afraid he might be hearing this, Hiroto-kun?”

“Nah...He’s totally asleep right now.”

Tora smiled. He didn’t say anything after that. From the corner of his eye, he knew that Hiroto was still brushing his fingers through Saga’s hair and he even wrapped one of his arms around the bassist’s body. He sighed and then spoke up again, more likely to himself, “Why did I let him go?”

“Yes, why did you? Listen, Tora-kun. If you think that you still want to get him back, then do it soon. Because I won’t give up on him.”

Somehow, Tora felt goose bumps on his spine as Hiroto said that. Tora looked at the other guitarist. His dark hair cupped his face, piercing eyes staring back at him. Since when did Hiroto look so mature and masculine like this? Tora chuckled at his own thought. Hiroto raised an eyebrow at that.

“What’s so funny?”  
“Well, Hiroto-kun. Please take care of him for me, will you?”

With that, Tora stood up and ruffled Hiroto’s dark hair. Then, Tora exited the waiting room. At the same moment, Shou came out from the recording studio. He smiled widely, stretching his body out until the joints cracked.

“Finally~” said the vocalist.

The smile was still on his face as Shou realised that it was only Hiroto and the sleeping Saga in the waiting room right now.

“Where are the others, Pon?”  
“Nao is out to the rest room. I don’t know where Tora went, though.”  
“Mm...You had better wake him up now, Pon. It’s Nao and Saga’s part after me.”  
“What took you so long? Saga-kun has fallen asleep because you’re taking too long to record your voice.”  
“Well, technical problem, you know,” Shou answered, seating himself down on the couch. He turned to Saga and poked the bassist’s cheek, “Wake up, you lazy~”

Unlike Shou had expected, Hiroto snapped his hand. He didn’t do it too hard, though. Still, Shou pouted at him because of that.

“ _Nanda yo_ , Pon?”  
“Nothing.”

Then, Hiroto gently shook the sleeping man beside him to wake him up. He even leant in to him to whisper into the bassist’s ear. Shou raised one of eyebrows seeing that. A thought crossed his mind. However, he wouldn’t say it aloud. It was enough only him who knew his own thoughts. That was when Nao came in. He had a wide smile shown on his face.

“Hey, guys! It’s my and Saga’s turn, right?”  
“ _Hai_ , leader-sama,” Shou answered, earning a laughter from Nao soon after.

Saga had just woken up. He rubbed his eyes, head turning to Hiroto.

“Hiroto-kun...How long have I fallen asleep?”

Hiroto looked at his wristwatch. He answered Saga’s question then, “About 3 hours. Why? Are you still sleepy?”

“ _Iie_ ,” said Saga, shaking his head.

The bassist then stood up, only to be pulled down by Hiroto again. Both Nao and Shou widened their eyes as they saw Hiroto plant a kiss on Saga’s forehead. Saga’s face reddened. Nevertheless, the small guitarist was just saying ‘good luck’ after that.

A moment later, Nao and Saga were already recording their part inside the recording studio. A very large transparent glass wall parted the recording studio and the waiting room. Shou and Hiroto could see what their band mates were doing inside. Shou secretly turned his head to the small guitarist. Hiroto was staring at Saga intensely. Clearing his throat, Shou then excused himself.

***

Tora was smoking a cigarette outside PS Company building when he saw Shou heading to his spot. He then tossed his cigarette into the rubbish bin near his feet.

“Hi, Tora!” Shou greeted the guitarist.

When Shou was close enough to him, Tora asked him, “You’re done? It’s Nao and Saga’s part now, right?”

“Yes. And yours and Hiroto’s part after them.”  
“Right.”  
“Well, Tora...How’s it going?”  
“Mm?”  
“I mean...you and...Saga?”

Tora shifted his gaze to the ground below.

“Why were you asking me that? We broke up. You know that too.”  
“Well, _ano_...I mean, after you and him...you know?”

Tora bit the inside of his cheek. He hadn’t said anything, though. Shou laughed nervously, “Haha...It’s okay if you don’t want to—”

“I think I still love him, Shou.” Tora suddenly said, cutting Shou’s sentence off.

Shou’s mouth shaped an ‘o’ in silence. He could feel the uneasiness around them after Tora confessed his true feeling towards the certain bassist.

“Then why—?”  
“It’s because I’m stupid. I let him go.”  
“Did you notice the closeness between him and Hiroto?”  
“I did. And I don’t like it.”  
“Hiroto seems to like him so much.”  
“I know. He told me that he won’t give up on him.”  
“Geez...It’s more complicated than I thought.”

Tora smiled bitterly. He patted the vocalist’s shoulders before he turned to leave and said, “Don’t bother yourself about this, Shou. It’s not even your problem.”

Shou said nothing. He stared at Tora’s departing figure in silence.

~*~

Tora folded his arms over his chest, standing beside Hiroto. Both of them had their eyes on the bassist inside the recording studio.

“I’ll get him back,” Tora said.  
“You may do it, but I will never give up on him,” Hiroto replied.

Neither of them stared at each other when speaking. Inside the recording studio, Saga lifted his face up from the music sheet in front of him and caught the sight of both guitarists outside the transparent glass wall. He smiled innocently at them, not noticing the cold war that was happening between Hiroto and Tora. Meanwhile, on Hiroto and Tora’s side...

“We’ve dealt, haven’t we?” Hiroto asked.  
“Yeah, we have. We are rivals now,” answered Tora coldly.

Both of them nodded, eyes still staring at Saga.

~*~

“Thanks for your hard works!”

The stuff announced that Nao and Saga’s part were done and now was Hiroto and Tora’s turn. Nao gave Saga a one-arm hug before he opened the door and walked out from the recording studio. Saga followed him from behind, face-to-face with the two guitarists when he was finally out of the recording studio.All of them were silent. Saga looked at them uneasily. He cleared his throat, forcing a smile to appear on his lips as he greeted the two men in front of him.

“Good luck with your part!” Saga said, smiling.

Saga noticed that Tora made a small gesture as if he was about to hug Saga, but he cancelled it. Saga lowered his head in a small disappointment. However, Hiroto all of a sudden placed a hand on his shoulder and talked to him, “Can we go out somewhere after this?”

Both Tora and Saga raised their eyebrows uncomfortably. Tora decided to enter the recording studio, preferring not to know whatever Saga’s answer was. At the same time, Saga followed him with his gaze, looking at Tora’s back. He answered Hiroto, “Okay.”

Hiroto tried to shoo away the heavy feeling inside his tummy the moment Saga answered him but the bassist’s eyes were not on him. He just nodded, though. Then, Hiroto entered the recording studio as well.

***

“People wouldn’t know what they had until they lost them.”

Saga smiled confusedly. He turned his head to Hiroto who was walking beside him.

“What do you mean?”

Hiroto was not answering Saga, though. The recording session had ended an hour ago and now Hiroto and Saga were walking home together. Well, not really. They were actually heading to whatever place their feet would lead them. Like what Hiroto had asked Saga earlier, Saga was now with him, going out somewhere with the small guitarist.

Since Hiroto was not answering him, Saga’s mind drifted to the event before he left the studio with Hiroto. He was sure Tora was about to say something to him. However, the taller guitarist would always end up looking his face away from Saga. It was true that they had broken up, but Tora didn’t have to act like that towards him, did he?

“Saga-kun, do you mind if we spend our time here for a while?” Hiroto asked, distracting Saga from his deep thought.

Saga looked up to see that they were beside the riverbank. Saga smiled at Hiroto, shaking his head. Hiroto nodded at him. He offered Saga his hand, which was hesitantly taken by Saga, and they walked down to the riverbank.

For about fifteen minutes, Saga and Hiroto were only sitting on the grass in total silence. Until Hiroto spoke up, “Saga-kun...”

“Yes?”  
“I love you.”

Saga’s eyes grew bigger than usual. He was too surprised, he couldn’t speak a word. Hiroto had been staring at him intensely, waiting for an answer from the bassist. To tell the truth, Saga was confused. He turned his head to the side, avoiding Hiroto’s intense gaze on him. He remembered that was the same gaze Hiroto gave him _that_ night.

_That_ night, when he and Tora broke up, Saga’s heart was torn into pieces. He was so sad; he needed someone to comfort him. Hiroto was there for him. Under the bus shelter, whilst waiting for the rain to stop, Saga was crying in Hiroto’s embrace.

“...I remember that night; you gave me a peaceful smile. My heart felt warm. And then...I let you kiss my lips.” Saga spoke up.

Beside him, Hiroto was listening to him.

“Hiroto-kun...” Saga called out to the small guitarist, slowly turning his head to face him.  
“...Can I feel those lips of yours again?”

Saga didn’t need to wait to get his answer. Hiroto whole-heartedly leant into him and without hesitating; he pressed his lips against Saga’s soft ones. Saga closed his eyes soon after. Their lips moved, brushing each other in a shy and slow motion just like two teenagers having their first kiss.

Soon, they broke the kiss. Saga looked at Hiroto’s face through his fringe. Hiroto’s palm found its way to touch Saga’s cheek when all of a sudden the bassist sniffed. Next thing he knew, Saga was already crying.

“Saga-kun?”  
“... _Gomen ne_ , Hiroto-kun.”

Hiroto felt the familiar sensation inside his tummy. However, he decided to ignore it as he wiped the warm liquid from the bassist’s eyes with his thumb.

“I can’t...return your feeling, Hiroto-kun. I’m so sorry,” Saga forced himself to speak between his sobs.  
“It’s okay, Saga-kun. I understand.”

Hiroto pulled Saga to an embrace, resting the bassist’s head on his shoulder. Saga was still crying when Hiroto placed a small kiss on his fresh-smelled hair. Hiroto felt that it was unfair, to be honest. He did all the efforts to conquer Saga’s love, Tora didn’t. Nevertheless, look at him now. He had lost. Saga chose Tora over him.

Hiroto patted Saga’s back, calming him down. At first, he thought he had succeeded capturing the butterfly. He _did_ capture the beautiful creature, actually. However, now he knew that he must let it free again. Yes, he should let it free until the gorgeous butterfly being captured again by another person who had been destined to obtain it.

****

-END OF STORY-

**Author's Note:**

> Find this story also [on LiveJournal](http://junakabisque.livejournal.com/11069.html).


End file.
